


Ignorance and Cowardice

by Desastrosa



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Post-Villa (Love Island: The Game)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desastrosa/pseuds/Desastrosa
Summary: MC has entered Love Island to further her career, in an attempt to help her family financially. She falls for Gary from the start, but before the finale Bobby gets kicked out.He implies he had wanted her all along, and MC is dumbfounded and confused. But the show must go on, right?... Right?
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Main Character (Love Island)
Kudos: 16





	1. Introduction

"We got you on the show" her managed had said. "Have you seen Love Island?" he asked, pulling out several contracts from a desk drawer.

"I know of it, Thomas" MC said, with a shy smile. "I haven't watched it".

"Oh" he said, running a hand through his short gray hair. "Well, it doesn't matter. You just have to show up, and that's it. It will do wonders for your career" he assured her.

"Do I have to... do anything?" MC asked nervously. Though it was true she hadn't seen the show, she had heard that it was quite racy.

"No, just... show up. Even if you get eliminated first, that could help your career plenty. That's all we need" Thomas smiled. "If you happen to find love or make friends, or even win the money at the finale, then that's even better. But, honestly... no pressure".

MC had agreed to sign up the contracts. Her modeling agency was helping her breakthrough, and she had been lucky to get a manager like Thomas, who was experienced and willing to try new things to get his models under the spotlight. Most would just try to get them to become influencers, but MC was wary of social media. She had been bullied relentlessly during her adolescence, having had everything from her appearance to her family insulted, so she didn't want to deal with that again. She was more confident about her appearance, and she knew she was a good person, and that she was in school trying to educate herself. 

She had been scouted by chance, and the long skinny legs that made her a target for online harassment when she started puberty were now making her enough money to pay for uni. She just needed to travel around once in a while, wear ridiculous clothes while walking down runways, and that was mostly it. A few photoshoots here and there, but it wasn't her whole life. Love Island was supposed to be the same: just a few days, maybe a week, in sunny Spain. Then, her modeling career would take off, and she would start getting paid more often, and more. 

MC needed the money. She didn't want to win Love Island, but she did want more work. Her parents had fallen on hard times, and business wasn't booming in their little book shop. Her younger sister, Caroline, was dealing with extreme social anxiety at 18 and struggled to leave the house. MC left like a lot depended on her job now. She couldn't pass up Love Island.

It had been a whirlwind, all of it. MC got along with most of the girls, didn't want to step on any toes, wanted to be kind but not too flirty before she made up her mind. She knew it wasn't Lust Island, but she couldn't help but feel attracted to Gary. She had gone for Rocco first, and everyone knew how that turned out. But Gary was there, and she had been unbelievably attracted to him. She was too aware of the cameras to let herself go, and almost caved in to Lottie's demands for a chance with him, but MC wanted a shot, too. Perhaps it was her low self-esteem showing, but she felt like she would get kicked out at any moment, traded for a better girl, but that moment never came.

The days went by and she finally dared to kiss Gary, and as the weeks went by and Casa Amor made the heart grow fonder, she forgot herself and became a bit of a Lust Goblin for him. MC wasn't sure if it was love, but it was fun. He was beautiful. He was fun. She liked him.

Gary was the kind of man she would look at, but be too scared to talk to outside the villa. He was huge, intimidating, a bit of a lad. But then he would talk about his nan, and cranes, and would say the sweetest things to MC.. she couldn't resist him. She had eyes for Gary, and Gary only. Well, not just eyes... plenty of body parts paid attention to this crane operator only.

She spent more days than she expected in the villa. Her afternoons under the warm Spanish sun made her feel happy and relaxed like she had never felt before. Her wages were going to her family, she was on a beautiful holiday she could have never afforded, and she felt beautiful and loved. Then, suddenly, it was coming to an end. She saw her friends leave, standing beside Gary with his powerful hand grasping hers.

Bobby had to leave, Lottie in tow. She knew their chances were low, being stuck in a "friendship" couple (though sometimes MC was certain there was something there, but she didn't want to pry too much), but seeing them go made her tear up immediately.

"Bobby, I'm going to miss you a lot" MC said, pulling him into a hug. Behind them, Gary hugged Lottie goodbye. MC could hear Lottie whispering something into his ear, but she didn't care. She couldn't imagine the villa without him, without his jokes, without his pancakes in the morning.

"You are?" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes" she said, cautiously. "You're a great guy, you always cheer me up. This villa would have been awful without you. I like you, Bobby" she smiled at him, confused.

"I didn't know" Bobby said. MC frowned, confused, what did he mean by that? Was he implying that he... Impossible, right? She would have noticed, surely, if Bobby...

"I..." she stammered. Bobby looked her in the eye with an apologetic smile, and MC felt her heart break in two. She had been so self involved that she never noticed. "I didn't..."

"Listen, I had a good time. Things don't always work out, lass" Bobby clasped her shoulders with feigned solemnity. "I just need you to do one thing for me now." He leaned in and whispered into her ear "Win".

Bobby let go of MC, hugged Hope and Noah, and walked away next to Lottie. MC stood there, confused, as Gary's strong arms hugged her from behind.

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "It's going to be well weird without them, isn't it?".

"Yeah..."

Gary kissed her cheek.

"Let's go back inside" he lifted his chin from her shoulder, moved to her side, and with one arm over MC's shoulder he steered her back inside the villa.

That night she couldn't sleep. She excused herself saying it was just finale nerves, but she couldn't stop thinking about Bobby. She felt guilty for having been so ignorant, his speech still messing with her head.

Gary had offered to cheekily relieve her of some stress by going all the way, but MC just couldn't do it.

"You're gorgeous and I am so lucky" MC said, Gary's strong arms wrapped around her waist. "But let's leave it for later, yeah?".

"Yeah, of course" Gary tried to smile, but his puzzled expression was hard to hide. "Love you" he said, kissing her softly on the lips.

MC smiled, quietly, hugging him tightly. She hid her face from Gary, lips pursed, watery eyes.

She fucked up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobby's words haven't left MC's head, filling her with doubt and regret. Does she truly love Gary if Bobby's absence is weighting on her heart?

"Now I'm going to always wonder what could have been" Bobby's voice invaded her dream, and as MC looked around, the darkness transformed into the outside of the villa. It was that night. But it was just her and Bobby, face to face. He looked sad, and the dream itself made her feel a tightening anguish closing her throat, her own eyes stinging with tears.

"Bobby" she whispered, and tried to grab his hand, but it just went through him. "I didn't know" MC tried to say, barely audible in a choked whimper. Her own disemboweled voiced echoed behind her, her own disgusting words assuring him he would find the perfect woman for him. She could see now the pained expression on his face, lowering his gaze for a second and grathering the strength to face her.

"Between me and you, I thought I found her" his voice quivered. MC tentatively tried to grab his hand again, but she couldn't. She rose her hands to his face and carefully ran her fingers accross his cheeks, feeling nothing.

"I'm sorry" MC stepped closer, looking deep into his eyes for the first time. A sea of gold, beautiful specks of dark brown around the iris that seemed to mirror his freckles. She had never noticed. The eyes, the freckles, Bobby. She had never really seen him.

"Just... do something for me, OK?" Bobby said, leaning over. MC knew what was coming. She closed her eyes, warm tears streaming down her face. She wanted to wrap her arms around his torso and have him embrace her too, warm and soft and real. But he only replayed the scene from the night before, whispering "Win" in her ear.

MC opened her eyes and he was gone. "Bobby?" she looked around as the outside of the villa changed, like in all her dreams, into a grey smoke of nothing. "Bobby?" she called out, more desperate, her arms outstretched. "Bobby!".

* * *

"Huh?" Gary mumbled.

MC woke up in the darkness of the villa's bedroom. Her heart was pounding on her chest, and her face was wet with tears. Gary turned in bed to face her, wrapping a solid warm arm around her waist.

"Mh?" he asked again.

"I think I woke you, sorry" MC whispered.

"You okay?" Gary snuggled against MC, his stubble grazing her shoulder as he buried his face in her hair.

"Yeah" she tried to smile. "Let's go back to sleep" she raised a hand and wiped the tears from her face, feeling the puffy skin now cold and irritated. Gary's powerful arm held her close, and his torso was like a wall behind her. She felt so protected, loved by him. It was breaking her heart.

MC remained still, listening intently to Gary's breathing and hoping he would fall deep asleep soon. Her head was filled with doubt and regret. Her heart felt heavy in her chest, filled with pins and needles that punctured her lungs with each breath, making her ache unavoidably.

So ungrateful. She had Gary: why did Bobby's words stuck to her heart with such violence? MC worried for the passion that Gary had stirred in her. She had never felt so attracted to someone before, ever. A night ago, just feeling him behind her as they slept would have filled her head with lust and her legs with moisture. Gary made her feel delicate and protected, enveloping her with an ease that she had never thought possible, unafraid of him and the world. Gary had shown her his weakness, his fears, and she had listened as her heart filled with love for him. MC respected his honesty, his candid fragility, the room for improvement where she was invited to build alongside him a healthy, wonderful man.

MC couldn't sleep. She needed a good cry, she needed to talk to Bobby... she couldn't do either. She had to lay there, tormented by her thoughts, a wonderful man holding her close, as doubts grew stronger in her heart.

The morning came, the lights eventually turned on, and the day started. MC dragged herself out of bed, claiming the first shower of the day before anyone could even pull down the covers. She was quick: being under the hot steamy water only made her feel like it was the right place to have a good hearty cry. MC knew herself: if she wavered now, she wouldn't be able to hide it. This anguish inside her was painful and deep, and she feared that if she allowed one tear to slip now, it would drown her.

MC barely dried her hair, and if it weren't for Chelsea (“I can't let you go out there without making sure you're covered in sun cream, babes! You're my bra!”) she wouldn't have found the strength to pretend she was just tired and nervous. She even managed to put on a little eyeliner while Chelsea helped protect her back from UV rays with a generous layer of coconut-smelling sunblock.

“You alright?” Gary asked during breakfast. MC couldn't bare to look at him. He didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve him. But avoiding Gary's gaze only made things worse, making him turn to her with a worried frown. MC noticed Hope and Noah sharing a toastie, barely pretending to be holding a conversation while their eyes fixed on her.

“I had a nightmare and couldn't sleep” MC said, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. “I think I'm just having a hard time facing... this” she opened her eyes, gesturing vaguely around her.

“Oh my days, same!” Chelsea said, cheerfully. “It's so hard to think it's almost over” she blew on her cup of tea.

“...Oi” Gary said softly, reaching over MC's shoulders and rubbing her shoulder lovingly. “It's just a game. We're together, that's what's important. Don't overthink it, babe”.

MC couldn't help but look into his eyes, so full of love for her. So patient and excited for what awaited them. Or what Gary thought that awaited them, at least. She hated herself for ruining everything.

“Thank you, Gary” MC leaned into him, her rock. Safety. Love. Strength.

“May I have a word with you?” Hannah's voice took MC out of her self-pitying bubble. Gary looked at her with eyebrows raised, a hint of worry. He was aware that Hannah had returned wanting to steal him back from MC, Lottie, whoever. He now realized it wasn't out of love but a hurt pride, a childish sense of revenge.

“She's not feeling well” Gary said, but Hannah didn't look at him.

“I'll be in the roof terrace” Hannah said, walking away. Chelsea moved her head to the side, like a puppy, deep in thought.

“You should go” Chelsea finally said. MC looked at her, then she looked at Gary who shrugged.


End file.
